freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Luxury Liner Shetland
]] Owned and operated by Orbital Spa and Cruise Lines, the Shetland is a moveable feast for the rich and those who service them. Aside from its gourmet restaurants and shopping arcades, guides aboard the Shetland offer tours of the protected preserve of Gaia -- a beautiful, pristine world -- but planetside visas are an extraordinarily rare and expensive item. Infocard *LOCATION: Edinburgh system *OWNER: Orbital Spa and Cruise *CLASS: Wilde *AMENITIES: Yes *PASSENGERS: 500 Ships For Sale -NONE- Commodities For Sale *Consumer Goods - $336 *Food Rations - $70 *Luxury Consumer Goods - $990 *Luxury Food - $320 Guns For Sale *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam *Stunpulse Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret *Starbeam Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Guardian Fr. Shield *Guardian H.F. Shield *Guardian L.F. Shield *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine Base Rumors "Business has been very good on the Shetland. The Bretonian populace enjoys visiting an unspoiled paradise like Gaia. Unfortunately, tourists' impressions of Gaia have served to increase public sympathy for the Gaian movement, making it more difficult to obtain government funds for eradicating the terrorists." - Shetland Bartender Jerome Glennan "The best money you can make on supply duty is hauling Luxury Goods and Luxury Foods from New London. These goods are more enticing to the Outcasts, so there is considerably more risk involved. Be especially careful in the West Leeds Smog Cloud." - Concierge Denise Thomas, Orbital Spa and Cruise "Some of our ships run Luxury Goods all the way from the source in Manhattan to our location. It's one of the most lucrative legal cargo runs in Sirius, but it goes without saying that there are a number of hurdles to cross. The Barrier is probably the most difficult." - Attendant Samantha Paterson, Orbital Spa and Cruise "We are outraged that the government, at the urging of the researchers on Gaia, has refused our Oxygen and Water supply ships to land. This necessitates a trip to the Planetform operation at Perth, with all of the inherent risks of Gaian attack." - Attendant Nicole Phillips, Orbital Spa and Cruise "Most of our basic supplies like Consumer Goods, Food, and Pharmaceuticals come from New London or Leeds. It can be a worthwhile run for a freelance shipper, but watch out for the Gaians." - Shetland Bartender Jerome Glennan "I like visiting this place. Normally I look out my office window in Leeds and can't see anything green through all of the sulfrous clouds. My company's executive office wants to exploit Gaia much as they did with Leeds, with little or no government foresight. I'm not sure that's such a good idea at this point, given our track record." - Franklin Beeching, BMM "I'm going on an unofficial hunting expedition tomorrow. I met a Bounty Hunter who says he can find me a blue ground sloth. That would be an interesting addition to the collection of heads in my study." - Franklin Beeching, BMM "I've seen company documents that described negligible amounts of Cobalt on Gaia. It was a ploy for the government to let us in and begin full-scale strip mining of Aluminum and Titanium, the Basic Alloy metals that we have almost exhausted in Stokes. So, the Gaians and Cambridge researchers were not unfounded in their accusations." - Franklin Beeching, BMM "I just arrived yesterday. We had a bit of a scare with some Gaians along the Islay Cloud stretch, but the Police Authority soon gave chase. I'm headed down to Gaia this afternoon. We've been promised by a guide that we'll see plenty of grass antelope and white buffalo, and maybe a giant tusked tiger if we're lucky." - Harrison Cawdron, Bowex "Back in New London, more than a few people are starting to question the official media's version of the Gaians Instead of engaging in general piracy, the Gaians focus their efforts on Gaia and terraforming-related activities in Bretonia. I must admit, it is a unique planet that represents something that we have lost in Bretonia. It's worth protecting from Cobalt mining, or whatever BMM wanted to do." - Harrison Cawdron, Bowex "Bowex does not officially take a stand on Gaia or Terraforming in general. I personally feel that it has been a tremendous waste of government money that could've been better spent in a clean-up of Leeds, or in subsidizing new technology research to make Bretonia more competitive with the other Houses." - Harrison Cawdron, Bowex "They say that Gaia is what our long-lost Earth was like about 200 million years ago -- sort of like real-life time travel. There's nothing else like it in the Sirius Sector. The Kusari love it here. Don't know why they need those Bounty Hunters here, too. They're a bunch of crass working-class thugs." - Kenneth Enfield, Gateway Shipping "Gateway doesn't handle any Edinburgh traffic -- this is Planetform territory. I don't know why they're starting this new project. They haven't even finished Harris or California Minor yet. They should just leave this place alone." - Kenneth Enfield, Gateway Shipping "We're supposed to keep an eye out for Cardamine use on the Shetland when we're here on holiday. The ship seems pretty clean, though. It's a little too difficult for the dealers to smuggle past our border station. I've heard there's some Gaian plant that produces an even better effect than Cardamine." - Constable Ivan Quayle, Bretonia Police "All these rich people from the big planets make me kind of self-conscious. They spend more on clothes and jewelry in a couple of days here than I earn in a year. I'll just hang out at the buffet and feast, I guess." - Constable Ivan Quayle, Bretonia Police "As part of our security arrangement with Orbital, one Aberdeen Police Authority employee is allowed a free stay at the Shetland every month. We're more likely to respond quickly to Orbital distress calls, if you know what I mean." - Constable Ivan Quayle, Bretonia Police "The commander of the York selects the best squadron once a year and sends us all here. I'd never tasted Luxury Food before, until coming to the Shetland. I don't really care about visiting Gaia, though. I grew up on Birmingham Mining Station. I never really new planetside life." - Major Dorothy Ackland, Bretonia Armed Forces "I'm heading out with a Bounty Hunter today on an Arran Cloud flight. Guess I need some action, even when I'm on leave. He said I could handle the guns if anyone shows up." - Major Dorothy Ackland, Bretonia Armed Forces "We've been doing a lot of patrols in the LD-14 area, looking mostly for Mollys. We keep running into Gaians and Outcasts, which has been a real puzzler. Enough of work talk. I need one of those Gaian Shooters everyone doing over there at the bar." - Major Dorothy Ackland, Bretonia Armed Forces "Gaia is the reason I am here. We have the cruise ship Hawaii in Sigma-19, which offers everything that the Shetland can in terms of luxuries and pleasures, but this planet is unique. I come here every year and explore a different area." - Commander Keiko Ishikawa, Kusari Naval Forces "It is a long journey here from Kusari. I'm stationed in Kyushu on the Battleship Nagumo. I normally do Tau-29 patrols but never go further than that. Tau-31 is pretty, but Leeds is horribly polluted. We have nothing like that in Kusari." - Commander Keiko Ishikawa, Kusari Naval Forces "If you want to rack up the bounties, just hang out by the Leeds Jump Hole in the Islay Cloud. You'll have company, since it's the main supply and smuggling route into the rest of Bretonia for the Outcasts and Gaians." - Hunter Claire Atkyns, Bounty Hunters Guild "I love this place -- nice scenery, gambling to your heart's content, Food like I've never tasted before. They let you eat all you want -- go figure. This is nothing like my days growing up in Leeds. Joining the Guild was definitely a good thing for me." - Hunter Gregory Lewis, Bounty Hunters Guild "We've extended our patrols into Omega-3 per the conditions of the Omega Trade Lane Pact with Rheinland. Problem is, they aren't holding up their end in Omega-7. Their excuse is not enough money. We're itching to go in there, but London won't allow it." - Hunter Claire Atkyns, Bounty Hunters Guild "I just made a run into the Arran Ice Cloud. That's Outcast country out there. They made their Cardamine runs into Bretonia through a Jump Hole somewhere in there. They don't mess around, so you'd better be prepared." - Hunter Gregory Lewis, Bounty Hunters Guild "Those Gaians don't really seem to be a bad lot -- maybe a little up in the clouds, if you know what I mean. They haven't had to deal with makin' a living, like us working-class folks. Orbital has brought us here to bring in a few scalps, and that's what I'll do." - Hunter Claire Atkyns, Bounty Hunters Guild OTHERS ON BASE: Jared Goorney, Cryer Pharmaceuticals Category:Bases Category:Bretonia Systems Category:Luxury Liner